


I Sing the Body -- Alone

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: (not a poem), (sort of), Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser consoles himself with Whitman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing the Body -- Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Contains exactly 100 of my words.

When Fraser is still in Chicago with the second man known as Ray Vecchio, he consoles himself at times with these lines from Whitman:

_I have perceiv’d that to be with those I like is enough,_  
_To stop in company with the rest at evening is enough,_  
_To be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough,_  
_To pass among them or touch any one, or rest my arm ever so lightly round his or her neck for a moment, what is this then?_  
_I do not ask any more delight, I swim in it as in a sea._

In those moments, his awareness of the physical all too heightened by Ray’s vicinity, he tries _not_ to quote himself the rest of the poem. He generally manages it (he is a Mountie, after all).

But, sometimes, in his bunk, handkerchief at the ready, when he can put it off no longer, he allows himself to continue the poem. He has yet to make it past:

_Cheeks, temples, forehead, chin, throat, back of the neck, neck-slue,_  
_Strong shoulders, manly beard, scapula, hind-shoulders, and the ample side-round of the chest,_  
_Upper-arm, armpit, elbow-socket, lower-arm, arm-sinews, arm-bones,_  
_Wrist and wrist-joints, hand, palm, knuckles, thumb, forefinger, finger-joints_

before the, ah, urge to recite has been rendered… replete.


End file.
